


The Deal

by wonhyuk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe is a little shit, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyuk/pseuds/wonhyuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened after Kylo Ren's interrogation of the Resistance pilot, Poe Dameron.  Long, one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

Long, one-shot.

I hope that you enjoy the terrible things that I think about.

I also edit these myself, so if there are mistakes please just point it out for me. 

Thank you!

 

* * *

 

Reality was becoming much more difficult to hold onto as Resistance pilot Poe Dameron fought to stay conscious, his head buzzing from the agonizing blow he had received while being tortured earlier. Blood had trickled down the side of his face and dried, leaving his dark hair matted against his temple. The pilot had been the punching bag for several other wounds; his lip also split and bleeding, a rib possibly bruised or even broken, and his wrists aching from being restrained for several hours with failed attempts to break free. But none of his physical aches and pains brought him as much discomfort as when Kylo Ren, First Order Warlord and dark apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke, tortured his mind.

Poe had never been on the receiving end of mind manipulation before. Hell, he'd never been tortured by a would-be Sith before, either. He'd been roughed up a few times in his life, but that's just what being the best pilot in the Resistance brings. He had not been new to torture, and found himself to be pretty resilient against physical pain--sometimes he even relished it--but Kylo brought something different to the table. Something new, enigmatic, and dangerous, but despite all of the torment it made Poe all the more curious. 

As Poe was beginning to succumb to his senses, the automatic doors slid open and his assailant stepped through. Although Kylo wasn't the broadest of men, the steps to his long strides echoed through the halls, adding a bit more menace to his already threatening appearance. Kylo halted in front of Poe, who managed to keep his eyes open, lift his head slightly and smirk. Kylo raised an arm, addressing the two Stormtroopers who had entered after him.

"Leave us," he demanded.

The Stormtroopers obeyed his command without question, leaving the warrior and pilot alone.

"Miss me?" Poe managed to croak out, the smirk never leaving his face.

"You are going to tell me how to get through your droid's security system when it is found on Jakku," Kylo demanded, ignoring Poe's remark.

"I ain't telling you anything," Poe replied, now leaning his head back against the chair he was strapped to, taking a moment to close his eyes and relax. Although Poe seemed like he was not being phased by Kylo's presence, he was, but the would-be Sith had forced his hand when he had tortured the information out of him. He was never going to give Kylo any more information; he'd rather die than let Kylo get the better of him again. So he planned to spend the next few moments of his life as nonchalant as he could, as he had accepted his fate if it came to pass. He wasn't going to let the Resistance down by giving away more precious information. 

"You are going to tell me, or I will force it out of you as I did before," Kylo retorted, his helmeted mask amplifying and altering his voice, making his demands sound more threatening than Poe thought it probably sounded. 

Poe positioned his head to look at Kylo and met his gaze, unwavering. "No."

Kylo raised his hand in an instant and with his grip he called upon the Force, using his abilities against his prisoner. Poe felt the push immediately and was forced back against the chair, his head banging on the metal behind him. _Well, time for round two..._ Poe thought, grinding his teeth as the telekinetic push grew stronger, invisibly maneuvering to not only crush Poe's head, but his body as well. It felt as if his chest was caving in on itself; every breath became more difficult, and it was tremendously hard to simply stay conscious and fight off the pain.

The warlord stepped closer, altering his motions, pushing and pulling against the Force. He tightened his grip around Poe's windpipe, but gave enough way to let the pilot hitch a breath in his lungs. 

"Tell me how to get through the security system," Kylo commanded again.

Through tearing eyes Poe looked at him, his nose scrunching from agonizing discomfort as sweat pooled on his forehead. "N-never."

Kylo was directly in front of him then as he placed a gloved hand against Poe's forehead. Although Kylo could feel the other mentally fighting against him, Poe was no Force wielder, and with a harder push Kylo slowly seeped into the pilot's mind.

"Do you really want to do this again, pilot?" Kylo asked, skimming through Poe's memories, doing his best both to focus on the other's mind as well as keep his hold on his physical body. 

Poe was doing his best not to shudder, sweat now dripping from his face. He had been forced to close his eyes, teeth still clenched as he tried not to scream. "I can do this all day," he managed to reply, adding a sarcastic chuckle after. 

Without words Kylo stiffened his hold on Poe's forehead and underneath his mask he closed his own eyes, continuing to skim though thoughts and memories. Mind manipulation and mind tricking were not easy tasks, and it took Kylo much more effort than he thought necessary to manipulate Poe's. It took a great skill to have both a hold on his victim's skull but not crush it, and instead put enough pressure for a miserable amount of pain without actual death. It took an even greater amount of skill to move his way inside his mind, of which Kylo was tearing down the walls that Poe had tried to put up, but being tortured and without Force abilities, the pilot stood no chance. 

Kylo grazed through old memories of Poe growing up, joining the Resistance, being with his friends and family... He forced his way deeper into Poe's mind, trying to find a weakness. 

"What's the matter? Can't--" 

Before Poe could finish his sarcastically planned but pained sentence, Kylo let out a growl and entered Poe's mind as deep as it would go, causing the other to let out an surprised scream. Kylo let his mind dive deep into the recesses that Poe had not allowed him to go, contorting his memories with his power. He saw images of Poe and his fellow Resistance members being captured by a group of bounty hunters some years ago, and smiling as he was being tortured. He saw another memory of Poe being brutally beaten by a Stormtrooper, barely able to stand, yet grinning from ear-to-ear. Another instance, when Poe was much younger, in a brawl with drunkards in a cantina, not evading the punches that were being thrown at him, and instead let the other men's blows hit their mark. He managed to win or escape every time, but kept many painful souvenirs from his dangerous encounters. He could feel Poe's emotions in every predicament; feel his own face flush when Poe grew hot with adrenaline from the fights. Sometimes he even asked for more; no, begged for it. 

Kylo smirked underneath his mask, but didn't let the memories fade from Poe's mind. "You like it, don't you pilot?"

Poe cursed, frowning as he continued his attempt to escape from Kylo's mind control. "Stop it!"

"You enjoy being beaten; you revel in it," Kylo stated, manipulating Poe's memories now, forcing the same emotions out of his victim that he was feeling then into the now. "You somehow always know that you will get away, and that makes it all the more dangerous and exciting for you."

Kylo paused, moving his hand to grip Poe's jaw. "What will you do now?"

"Damn you, you son of a--" Poe stuttered as Kylo used his other hand to punch him straight into his injured rib, not letting go of the other's face. 

Poe coughed for several seconds, air becoming much more arduous to suck into his lungs. Suddenly, he felt Kylo's Force grip on him slacken and the odd feeling of him releasing his mind. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and looked down in brief shock when Kylo released Poe's restraints on his legs and forearms.

Kylo took a step back, looking at Poe from head to toe. The pilot's memories had made him extremely curious, and believed that it might be possible to get the information out of him in another way.

Instinctually, Poe jumped out of the restraint chair, but slacked forward, clutching his injured side in pain. He quickly scanned the room, cursing under his breath in frustration when there were obviously no weapons in sight that he could use. He had been caught off guard and was extremely confused, and unsure if he could get away in his current state. For a short second, he thought that maybe he could talk his way out of his current unfortunate situation. Much to his contemporary, Han Solo, Poe thought of himself as more of a lover than a fighter in the end. Although he believed that he could hold his own pretty damn well, he could hustle or flirt his way out of any tricky situation. Although, Kylo had forced out memories that he was never meant to see, and Poe tried not to falter from it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, managing to stand up straight but his lip twitched in pain.

Without responding, Kylo sent a Force blast across the room, forcing Poe off of his feet, slamming him against the far wall. After hitting it he fell forward, landing on his hands and knees, trying to catch the breath that was knocked out of him.

"You enjoy it," Kylo said, now striding towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Poe retorted, slowly getting back up to his feet. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I guess it's better than being strapped in that silly contraption." 

That same smirk that Kylo had seen in Poe's memories was now plastered on his face, and Kylo grinned under his helmet. "It's _your_ game, pilot." 

"The name's _Poe_ , and I don't play games."

Kylo chuckled, and Poe was slightly alarmed hearing such a strange sound omit from the helmet. "Oh, but you do," he replied, sending another Force push against the other, pinning Poe up against the wall.

Kylo kept him there, hanging several inches above the ground. Although uncomfortable and unable to move, Poe's eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. Kylo could sense that he was not as nervous or frightened as he was before. What changed?

The ex-Jedi strode forward and placed a gloved hand around Poe's neck. He tightened his hold slightly, causing the other to momentarily choke. He let his grip slacken but then tightened it again, and was curious when Poe's face never faltered. It was then in a fit of intense interest that Kylo used his free hand to remove his helmet, the mask lifting up as he did so, revealing his face underneath. 

Kylo was not surprised when Poe did not react, and let the helmet fall to the floor with a heavy thud. He moved his face closer to the other man's, curiously searching the other's eyes. "Tell me how to get through the security system."

Poe was at a loss for words when Kylo relinquished his mask, only coming to when he heard it hit the floor. Instead of replying, he studied the other's facial features; Kylo was not as old as he had first imagined him to be. He was quite young, possibly thirty, with a long face and nose, and a tousle of unruly, dark hair. He more than likely expected the Sith pretender to be covered in battle scars like his grandfather, but instead looked innocent and almost delicate. 

When Kylo did not receive a reply right away he forced his grip around Poe's throat, holding him up several inches higher. When he felt that Poe had choked enough he brought him back down, but didn't let go.

"The security system," Kylo demanded, eyes glaring into the pilot's. 

Poe coughed, sucking in air, "I ain't telling you anything!"

Kylo stiffened his hold again, pushing out with the Force and putting pressure against Poe's chest. He leaned forward, moving in close to Poe's ear. "If you don't tell me then I'm going to stop, and I know you don't want that."

Poe's eyes widened; mostly from curiosity and confusion, but somewhere deep inside of him his consciousness somewhat agreed. He pushed the thought out of his mind, ignoring the plagues of memories that Kylo had pulled from his brain. Other unwanted memories began to surface, but whether or not Kylo was the one forcing them out, Poe didn't know. They were memories from several different occasions; his first kiss, his first love, the first time he made love to another...

"STOP IT!" Poe demanded, attempting to block out the thoughts.

Kylo smirked. "I'm not doing anything to you, Poe Dameron, but now you have made me curious."

Kylo infiltrated his mind then, drinking in Poe's current thoughts as if from a straw, seeing memories of Poe as a young adult...Kissing another young man on the lips before hugging him goodbye...Crying as he cradled that same man in his arms as he died...Furiously making love to a different male individual with anguish, sadness, and guilt pulsing through his veins... And that's when it all made sense.

"Damn you, Ren," Poe grimaced.

"Now I understand where that need of being beaten and controlled comes from," Kylo replied.

"SHUT UP!"

Kylo smiled and forced the shorter man to look at him. "Do you want to be controlled now?"

Poe's mind was racing. No, there was no talking out of this dilemma this time. Usually, when an X-Wing was nowhere to run to, or a blaster was out of reach, Poe always had a way with words, but right now they were falling short. In all honesty, Poe was dumbstruck, and didn't know what to say. 

His assailant hit him then, causing Poe to collapse forward, clutching his stomach. "You enjoy being ferociously beaten because then you feel the guilt. You try to make up for the terrible things that you feel. Sometimes you think that you deserve it, other times you think you enjoy it..."

"I said, SHUT UP!" Poe lunged at him then, not thinking, using all of his wits and energy to try to take Kylo down.

Unfortunately, Kylo could sense what was going to happen, and easily shoved Poe back up against the wall, igniting his lightsaber in the process. The three-pronged blade sizzled and cracked, its red light playing off of Poe's skin as Kylo held it close to the other's chest. 

"Tell me about the security system in your droid, _Poe_ ," Kylo commanded, his voice calm but also stern.

Poe could feel the heat omitting from the lightsaber as it's energy fizzed by his neck. He swallowed hard, trying not to move. "You'll have to kill me then, because I'm not telling you anything."

Kylo grinned, closing any gap that was between the two of them, letting the lightsaber singe a small portion of Poe's hair. "I have no intention of doing that just yet."

Kylo watched as droplets of sweat started to form on Poe's skin from the heat of his lightsaber. Playing upon Poe's venerability, he ripped the glove off of his free hand with his teeth, ran a finger along Poe's jaw, and then his lips, before putting it into his own mouth. 

Poe was again dumbstruck, and his knees were about to buckle from under himself because of it.

"If you tell me, we can continue this, Poe," Kylo said, moving his lightsaber nonchalantly to the other side of Poe's face. He touched Poe's bottom lip again, this time with his thumb, keeping it there for a few seconds. "If you don't, then I will simply discard you like your ex-lover did."

Kylo extinguished his lightsaber and set it back into his belt. Poe was still abnormally silent, and becoming annoyed, Kylo hit him again. When the pilot doubled over, the First Order Commander kicked him, and punched him again in the jaw. Poe fell onto his side, taking a few moments to find some composure within the pain, and as he got on his knees he spit a wad of blood on the floor.

"For an ex-Jedi you really have no patience," Poe commented, feeling his injured jaw. 

"I am NO Jedi," Kylo retorted. "You will answer me _now_ , when I still have use of you, or I will have to kill you."

Poe chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. You can't resist me, I get it. But I ain't telling you anything, Ren."

Kylo was on him then, crouching down so he was level with the pilot (but truth be told, Kylo was still much taller). He gripped a fistful of Poe's hair and pulled the other forward, so that their faces were but inches apart. Poe let out a groan and attempted to pull Kylo's wrist away, but it wasn't wavering.

"I am tired of your futile attempts to get a rise out of me, Dameron. I am willing to give _you_ what you want, but you have to give _me_ something in return."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Poe responded.

It was Kylo's lip then that twitched, in frustration and annoyance, and it was then that chose to do the unthinkable. Letting go the fistful of hair, he pushed Poe roughly onto his back in a somewhat fit of rage and kissed him hard on the lips, not giving Poe the chance to reply in any mental or physical way. He moved on top of the shorter man, pinning Poe's arms above his head and forcing his weight onto his torso so that he couldn't move. It didn't seem so difficult for Kylo to hold him down, even without the Force.

At first, Poe's eyes were wide with shock. First from the pain of hitting the floor, and then from feeling Kylo's lips against his own. He was about to say something when Kylo forced himself on top of him, pinning his wrists together over his head. Poe's eyes were closed then, and he didn't truly know why, but when he felt Kylo bite his lower lip and take him fully in the mouth he felt as if he was about to burst. 

Poe Dameron didn't know what was happening. The world was suddenly spinning, whether from the trauma of torture or the shock from Kylo's tongue in his mouth, he didn't know. Although Poe's eyes were closed, he felt Kylo grasp his jaw with his free hand and force his mouth open more, causing the pilot to let slip a moan. Even though his brain kept screaming at how wrong this was, he did his best to ignore it and let the situation play out.

Unfortunately for Poe, Kylo pulled away from the kiss and set his hand back against Poe's temples, manipulating his way back into his enemy's mind.

Poe hissed at the sudden intrusion, not mentally prepared to fight Kylo off this time. His face flushed when Kylo plucked out all of Poe's physical and mental feelings to what had just taken place, delighting in his control over the other man. 

"If you want this to continue, you will tell me how to enter your droid's hard-drive and circumvent the security," Kylo stated, kissing Poe's neck after.

"D-damn you, Kylo," Poe stammered, trying to hold in a groan as Kylo made his way up to his ear.

Kylo smiled, pleased with himself, before lightly biting his ear. Not letting go of Poe's wrists, he was easily able to reposition his long body further down, setting a leg between Poe's knees and forcing them apart. He began kissing him again, and Poe wasn't refusing, his ungloved hand making its way down to the pilot's crotch.

Poe moaned into Kylo's mouth when he felt him there, giving him a rough squeeze. 

Kylo pulled his hand away momentarily and held it out, Force pulling a set of restraints off of the chair and into his palm. He pulled Poe into a seated position, forcefully moving his hands behind his back, and quickly set the restraints onto his wrists, leaving the pilot with a look of confusion on his face. 

"Perhaps you like it more...rough," Kylo said, and without hesitation and with ease he ripped open Poe's shirt, yanked his belt out from his pants, pulling apart straps and buttons in the process, opened his pants and moved his hand inside.

Poe let out a startled moan, cursing as he did so, with his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Kylo was a much larger man that he was, in stature, and his hand was just as big. Without knowing that he had done so, he leaned his forehead against Kylo's shoulder, unable to do much else with his hands restrained. 

"Tell me about the security, Poe," Kylo asked, his voice now like a purr as he gave the pilot a squeeze.

Poe couldn't talk let alone think. He brain screamed again at him, demanding that he stop this nonsense; what would General Organa think if she knew about this? No, no, no... Poe couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about the Resistance right now. Everything just felt so good, and so horribly right. This was what he liked anyway, right? This was what he did. Get beat up, get a rise out of it, and fuck a man (or get fucked) into oblivion for his own needy pleasure. He might be known as one of the 'good guys,' but even the Light side had its weaknesses. 

Kylo forcefully pushed Poe onto his back again, vigorously kissing him as he worked his erection. As Poe let out another moan Kylo removed his hands and stood up, leaving a baffled Poe Dameron laying on the ground in arousal.

The would-be Sith called his absent glove to him with the Force and began putting it back on. Poe managed to sit up as Kylo moved to get his helmet off of the floor. The pilot stared at him in disbelief, his erection still throbbing and his mind reeling. He closed his eyes for a few moments, savoring the taste that Kylo left in his mouth as he ran his tongue over his lips. He even delighted in the physical torment of it all; being restrained and beaten. As sickening and mad as it might sound from another person, it made perfect sense to him in his own way. That's just who he was; Poe Dameron. Not only the best damn pilot in the Resistance, but also a sickening individual who enjoyed bizarre pleasures and desires. 

As the Knight of Ren began putting his helmet back on, Poe staggered to his feet. "What are you doing?"

After the helmet was placed back onto his head, and mask set into place, Kylo replied. "You are not giving me what I want, so I see no need to continue this."

Poe's mouth hung ajar in disbelief. _What a little prat!_ "You are really going to leave me like this?"

Kylo did not reply as he walked back towards Poe, fists clenched down at his sides. There was no doubt that he might be trying to abate his own pleasure as well. 

"The security. Bypass. Tell me," was all Kylo said, staring down at Poe with masked eyes. 

Poe groaned. He couldn't take it. As terrible as it would make him feel afterwards, the pilot didn't care. He wanted Kylo. No; he needed Kylo. 

"I'll tell you about the stupid security if you would just take off that damn mask and fuck me!" Poe exclaimed, the words leaving his mouth before he knew what was passing from his lips.

Had his hands not been restrained, Poe would have removed the helmet himself, but Kylo had done so instead, ripping it off of his head and letting his disheveled mane free again. He placed it back onto the ground, it hitting the floor in a heavy thump, and quickly shoved Poe back onto the restraining chair, kissing him in the process. Poe complied, kissing him back as Kylo began removing both leather gloves from his hands. After he had done so he set one hand back down Poe's trousers, moving his fingers around Poe's still-throbbing erection.

"I ain't going to talk if you're still dressed like that," Poe breathed in between a kiss, smirking as Kylo looked down at his own attire. 

With a frown, Kylo pulled back, and unwillingly began removing his clothes. Poe was surprised as how many layers of clothing Kylo was actually wearing. He watched as Kylo removed his cloak, robe, waist buckle, belt buckle, lightsaber, and leather under-armor, leaving his chest bare. Poe stared at him unblinking, still amazed from what Kylo looked like underneath all of his armor. If his hands had been free, he would have grabbed the Knight right then and there. 

"You still gonna keep me restrained?" Poe asked sarcastically. "If you don't let my hands go free I won't be able to pleasure you as well."

Kylo made a face, unsure of how to respond. He had wanted to keep Poe restrained and controlled throughout the whole process, but something made him second guess his previous intentions. Maybe it was the how Poe looked up at him, with his doe eyes and unruly hair, and how he smirked and then ran his tongue over his bottom lip... It was so...

Poe did not have to wait long for a response as Kylo easily yanked the restraints off of Poe's wrists. Poe was on him then, forcing the other abruptly to the floor as he kissed him. As Kylo sat, Poe maneuvered into his lap, continuing to kiss him and run his hands over his toned torso. Kylo removed Poe's ripped shirt and jacket, and pulled the pilot's pants down enough to get his erection back in his grasp. Poe groaned, feeling almost like a whore or an animal in heat, but he didn't care, and the sound of this particular one sent a shiver down Kylo's spine. It was Poe then who started to remove Kylo's pants, sliding his fingers in between the leather, moving it down far enough to feel the other man's dick between his fingers. Kylo's erection was much larger than anything Poe would have expected, and he felt Kylo shudder as he began working him.

Kylo, the leader of the Knights of Ren; apprentice to the Supreme Leader Snoke; and warlord of the First Order, was becoming more and more delirious with arousal. He took a few seconds to attempt to focus back on the task at hand, which was getting the information out of Poe, the Resistance pilot who was now grinding on top of him and sucking on the taller man's neck. 

Poe was becoming needy. After he bit into the hot flesh on Kylo's neck he moved his lips back to the other man's. "Please, fuck me," he whispered, almost a plea, and sucked on Kylo's bottom lip.

Kylo's own erection twitched and he had to calm himself. "Will you tell me how to get through your droid's security, then?"

Poe nodded, feeling disgusting and terrible that he had done so, but his physical needs were getting the better of him. "Please."

Kylo looked around briefly, knowing for certain that there obviously was not going to be any sort of substance that could be used to aid in this kind of situation. Not that he should really care, but if he was going to fuck the information out of Poe, he was going to do it properly.

Poe noticed Kylo's look of concern and almost instinctually knew what to do. As Kylo was about to protest, Poe had bent down and taken Kylo into his mouth, sucking him off in the hopes that his own spit would suffice.

The aroused warlord threw his head back, closing his eyes in a groan. His long fingers wrapped themselves in Poe's hair as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back from climaxing too soon. Poe was doing his best to take all of Kylo into his mouth, but it was proving to be quite difficult, and instead concentrated on making him as wet as he possibly could.

"Poe, stop, or I will finish too soon," Kylo stammered, letting out a sigh as Poe removed himself. "Will that work?"

Without replying, Poe had taken two of Kylo's fingers and set them into his mouth, throughly sucking on them. Kylo moaned again, but Poe didn't take as long this time, and after his fingers were wet Poe positioned himself over Kylo and guided his fingers.

"If you don't do this, you'll rip me in two," Poe grunted, as Kylo got the idea and began pushing his fingers up into the pilot's ass. 

With his other hand, Kylo massaged Poe's erection, thumbing the tip as he continued to finger him. After a while, Kylo managed to add a third finger, and Poe was leaning against Kylo's shoulder, rocking his hips.

"Okay, I think it'll be okay," Poe gasped, and then let out a moan as Kylo hit a sweet spot.

The taller man grinned and continued to finger him, moving his fingers back into the same position that caused the other to shudder. 

"Please, just do it already," Poe demanded, his fingers digging into Kylo's pale shoulders.

"Please, what?" Kylo asked, breathing into Poe's ear. 

"Please, fuck me damn it!" Poe exclaimed.

"And will you follow through with my request?"

"Yes, I will, I will," Poe replied in a groan, unable to take it anymore. "Please, Kylo."

This time, Kylo listened, and slowly began entering the other. Poe winced, not at all used to being fucked by someone as generous in size as Kylo, but the thought only made him more aroused. Very slowly, Kylo entered him, trying his best to take his time even though he just really wanted to shove it all in. He kept stroking Poe and sucked on his neck, waiting for the other to tell him that he could continue.

As Poe managed to slide down fully on the other, Kylo let out a moan, and Poe replied by beginning to rock his hips. Now comfortable and extremely aroused, Poe started moving faster. Kylo cursed under his breath from the sensation of it all, briefly leaning his head back, giving Poe room to ravage Kylo's neck. Kylo started to rock his hips back against Poe, causing the other to groan, but Kylo suddenly stopped and grabbed a handful of the pilot's hair.

Poe responded with a groan, trying to rock his hips back down against Kylo's, but the stronger man wouldn't let him. He knew that Kylo wanted another acknowledgment of their promise in order for them to continue.

"Damn it, Kylo! I'll do it! I'll tell you anything that you want to know! Just, please, fuck me."

That was all Kylo needed. He was sure that the pilot would not go back on his word. He hastily bucked his hips back up against Poe, who responded by doing the same, all the while they ravaged each other's mouths. As Kylo worked on Poe's aching erection, Poe sucked on Kylo's lip and invaded his mouth, all the while running his hands through the Knight of Ren's long hair. 

As Kylo hit Poe's prostate the pilot let out a provocative moan, and Kylo almost finished right then and there. But he held back and continued to fuck Poe in that same spot until the other man was moaning like a wild animal, their bodies a tangle of sweaty limbs and hot breath as Poe screamed as he finished, Kylo's own name somehow escaping his lips. That was enough to push Kylo finally over the edge, moaning as he climaxed, gripping onto Poe as if for dear life. 

After their bodies convulsed they both didn't move, and it was Kylo who's face was buried against Poe's shoulder, catching his breath. Poe had his arms around Kylo's neck, his fingers entwined in his hair, leaning against his head as he too regained his composure. For a few minutes they both continued to sit on the floor, their bodies entwined, neither man knowing what to do next. But Poe knew what was going to happen. He'd sold out the Resistance just to get Kylo's dick as a reward, of which seemed to be worth of any sort of information at the time.

Kylo finally laid down, his back to the cold floor, and Poe carefully removed himself off of him. The feeling of Poe sliding off of his dick made Kylo let out another soft moan, and without thinking he grabbed the pilot's forearm, motioning for him to lay down.

Poe wasn't sure why Kylo was acting in such a way, but compiled, and laid down beside the other in the crook of Kylo's arm. It was Kylo who pulled him closer, savoring the next few moments that they had before he would be forced to make them both forget that anything had ever happened. 

Poe had leaned his head down against Kylo's chest, his eyes now closed, a mix of dried blood and sweat smearing onto his bare skin, but he didn't care. 

"The security system..." Kylo broke the silence. 

The question now seemed awkward to Poe, especially since Kylo had his arm around him, almost lovingly. But Poe knew that Kylo could probably go from nice gentleman to murdering Knight of Ren in just a few seconds, so he decided to tell Kylo the truth. Well, his truth.

"There is no security system that must be bypassed. BB-8 only listens to me, so I guess I'm the real security."

Kylo stared at Poe, the next few seconds feeling like hours in Poe's mind, as the pilot could somehow sense Kylo's anger flaring up inside of him.

Poe moved off of him then, uncertain of what Kylo might due in a fit of rage. Kylo sat up, his nostrils flaring in frustration from being fooled and manipulated in such a way. With a hand outstretched he used the Force to pull his lightsaber off of the floor and into his open palm, its blade ignited before Poe had a chance to run.

"You're going to pay for this."  

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Kylo Ren as a "non-Sith," "would-be Sith," and "Sith pretender" because, as stated on the Star Wars website, Kylo Ren is NOT Sith. He's not Jedi either. He's a mix of the two, of which to me means that, if anything, he's a grey Jedi. I do not believe that an individual can be a Sith if he/she still practices Jedi teachings. We know that Kylo still feels the pull from the "Light," as quoted in the movie, and even in the novelization. If Kylo was a true Sith, he would have become more powerful after killing his father. But, as stated in the book, it only makes him weaker. So, personally, Kylo is not Sith.


End file.
